Knowing You
by o'cherrybomb'o
Summary: There are 2 new girls  singers  who enter Ouran High School. They both find out about the Host Club because of their friends. Romance and Humor. HunnyxOC, HikaruxOC. 1st story ever. Full Summary inside. Rated T just incase
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I, o'Cherrybomb'o donut own Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary:

Ayumi Hitomi, Lauren Reikyo are singers and are the new girls in Ouran High School. Apparently, they discovers the host club because of their friend; it turns out all the Host Club Members (Except Haruhi, and Kaoru) developes a crush on them!

Name: Mayumi Hitomi

Birthday: October 14, 1994 (Age: 17)

Height: 4'8

Blood Type: AB

Eye Color: Lavendar

Half Philippine, Half Japanese

Best Friend: Lauren Reikyo

Ayumi loves animals, cake, sweets and sleep. Knows Karate, Judo and Fashion. She is very intelligent, shy, pretty, and friendly. Her family is the owner of a huge hotel- De Venara, a well known furniture shop- Latre De Ma, and her Mom owns a clothing line. Business Partners are the Reikyo Family for their coffee shop branch and mall branches business.

Name: Lauren Reikyo

Birthday: January 26, 1995 (Age: 16)

Height: 5'4

Blood Type: O

Eye Color: Bright Orange

Best Friend: Mayumi Hitomi

Half American, Half Japanese

Lauren loves singing, dancing and smiling. Knows Fashion, Badminton and Tennis. She is very sporty, intelligent, and social. Her family owns a well-known furniture shop- Latre De Ma, like Ayumi's mom her mom owns a clothing line too. Business Partners are the Hitomi Family for their coffee shop branch and mall branches business

NOTE: Kaoru has a girlfriend in this story named Lissa.


	2. Moving

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club,

**Moving**

Mayumi's POV

As Lauren and I were writing down lyrics and making a song in my room I heard my Dad yell.

"Maya, Lauren please come down!" yelled my Dad.

"Coming!" we both said.

We put away our guitar and lyrics aside and raced downstairs. We were down in around 10 seconds since Lauren and I loved running. Eventually, Lauren won. We both went to the living room to see that my Dad and Lauren's Dad, Mr. Reikyo as we call him were chatting with a smile on their face. A smile we knew what meant. This is going to be a scary announcement.

"We have very important news to say." said Mr. Reikyo

"Yes?" we both said intrigued

"We're moving to Japan! You will be attending Ouran High School there." announced my dad.

"WHAT! Why!" we yelled. We almost made an earthquake. Magnitude 6.3, literally.

"Business stuff. So pack your bags the flight is in 4 hours." said Mr. Reikyo.

Lauren went straight to her house which is next door. I went upstairs and packed my stuff. Afterwards Lauren went inside my house in an hour with around 5 huge bags. She called me over and over again. When I was done I marched downstairs with all my bags. I checked my room again in case I forgot something. I marched down the stairs one last time with Sophie, my white plush bunny in my left hand holding it near my chest. When we left the house I was holding back my tears, Lauren knowing that hugged me very tight as we went to the limo who was waiting for us.

**Skip time –too boring in the plane, in Japan our house**

We reached our house (Yes, Lauren and I share a house now. There are 4 houses 1 for my mom & dad, 1 for Mr. and Mrs. Reikyo , 1 for me and Lauren, and another for servants. the house is SUPER BIG) and surfed the net for our new school.

Lauren's POV

Gosh! Our school uniform is not my style! It's a yellow marshmallow type dress. I can't believe we can't wear anything we want to. When I saw the look on Maya's face it was exactly like mine. Once we exchanged glances we rushed down the stairs, out of the house , rode the mini golf cart (Maya was driving), marched straight into my dad's house. He was with Mr. Hitomi.

"We don't want to wear that uniform dad!" I told my dad in English.

"Now, now we cannot speak in English when we are in Japan right." said my dad in fluent Japanese.

"We don't want to wear the uniform, it's not our style." I said in fluent Japanese.

"You don't have to. We talked to the principal about this matter and she agreed to let you wear anything it is you please." said Mr. Reikyo.

"Oh, Thank you very much!" Mayumi and I screamed.

"Now get some rest tomorrow you will be attending school. get up at 7:00 since school starts at 8."

We both went back to our own house and slept. The next morning Mayumi woke up earlier. She was wearing skinny jeans, peace sign converse and a plain blue and white top. I got ready too and I ended up wearing red leggings with a white and black polka-dot shirt, and black boots. I went straight down as Mayumi gave me some pancakes.

"Eat faster will be late." she said sounding worried

"There I'm done eating Maya let's go." we went straight to the limo and rode to Ouran High School.

**Please Review. Promise I will update soon!**


	3. First Day

If something is italic someone is singing.

**First Day**

Mayumi's POV

"Gosh! This school is HUGE!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Maya let's go." said Lauren getting out of the limo.

I ended my trance and got out of the limo. Within 4 seconds paparazzi, girls and boys surrounded us. They were all screaming and took pictures of us. It was a good thing we brought our sunglasses. We took them out and ran as fast as we can to the school. When we reached the school Lauren and I bumped into this guy with eye glasses.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there." I said.

"It's ok, I see you are Mayumi Hitomi and Lauren Reikyo. " said, more of stated the guy.

"Call me Maya." I said.

"Well, can you lead us to the Principal's office." asked Lauren.

"Of course." he then led the way.

"He gives me the willies." I told Lauren.

"Yeah, he is kinda creepy." Lauren replied.

We followed him down the hall. I just hugged Sophie tighter when we reached the Principal's office. Lauren opened the door and we walked in.

Lauren's POV

As we walked in the office the Principal's assistant handed us our schedule. I was bummed when I saw Mayumi was in 2-A, I was in 1-A. We're so lucky that lunch was an hour and a half. The principal called us and told us that our mom and dad said that all benefits, fundraises, and concert held by the school we had to sing. We of course didn't object. We walked out of the office and headed our own way with our own map. Mayumi said she'd pick me up in my class with maybe some friends for lunch. I walked to 1-A not sure of the way because the school was so frickin' big. I knocked on the door of my classroom and waited for the teacher outside. Being a guy, I called him sir (I almost said ma'am because he looked like a lady) he told me to wait outside until he said come in. He walked back in and made his class calm down.

"Now class, we have a new student" he said. ~cue shrieks of student~

"Now new student please come in!" he yelled.

I walked in and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Hitomi nice to meet you all. I love singing, please take good care of me!" I greeted with a smile.

"Now Lauren on behalf of the class will you please sing a song for us. It does not have to be the whole song just a part of It." he stated ~cue shrieks and sounds of please and yes~

I hesitated for a while but then I sang

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<br>The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

Everyone clapped except for these 2 ginger-haired twins. Sure they were clapping but with no smile. I wonder if they know what I'm feeling now.

"Lauren please take seat in front of the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru, Kaoru please raise your hands." They rose their hands up. I walked to my seat and tried to listen to the lesson.

Mayumi's POV

I walked to the classroom and knocked on the door. The Advisor was a girl, She told me to come in and introduce myself. I wasn't really comfortable at first with all the goo-goo eyes staring at me but I got use to it.

"Hi, I'm Mayumi Hitomi. Call me Maya. I love singing very much please take care of me." Everyone shrieked except some boys. I then spotted some girls who rolled their eyes at me and was making fun of me. I decided to ignore them. One student asked the teacher if I could sing a song. The teacher said to ask me directly.

"Um, Maya-san can you please sing us a song" she said nervously.

_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la  
>I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy<br>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight<br>I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride  
>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Like I'm the only one that's in command<br>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only one..._

After singing, some clapped others shrieked. the teacher told me to sit down next to Kyoya. I sat down and not listen to today's lesson.

**Time skips; class was too boring let's go to lunch**

"Uh, Maya-san do you want to eat lunch with us?" asked a girl

"Sure. What are your names by the way" I asked

"I'm Rin" said a girl with brown and black highlights

"I'm Yuka" said a girl with layered red hair.

"And I'm Akire." said a girl just 5 feet with blonde hair and blue tips.

"Ok. Just call me Maya no honorifics. Is it okay if my other friend joins us?" I asked.

"Sure!" they chorused.

We all went down and up some stairs to go to 1-A. When we reached 1-A, they asked what we were doing there. I didn't answer though.

"LAURA!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and gasps. I scanned the room for Lauren until I saw her walking over with another girl.

"Let's go eat now." I said

"Ok. Wait. This here is my friend Lissa." Lauren explained.

"Nice to meet you! These here are Rin, Yuka and Akire." I said pointing to each one of them.

"Ok then, let's go grab lunch." Lissa said. She led us to the cafeteria.

Lissa's POV

After getting food we went out by a tree and ate picnic style. A few trees away we saw people having a picnic. I said to wait as I went to the other people and told my boyfriend that I was eating here. I then walked back.

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

"My boyfriend, Kaoru." I said.

Rin, Yuka and Akire were stunned and at the same time bummed.

"Who is Kaoru?" Lauren and Mayumi asked.

"Kaoru is the twin of Hikaru." Yuka stated

"And?" Lauren and Mayumi asked again

"The twins are members of the host club. They are the devil type." Akire stated.

"Since both of you are knew we will all accompany you to music room number 3 later. that is where the club is."

**Lunch is done and Time skips; now Dissmisal**

Mayumi's POV

We all went to the 3rd music room.

"You most guys definitely have to spend time with Tamaki." said Rin.

"Not to be rude and all, Tamaki is too dramatic and stuff. You should talk and spend time with Haruhi." said Akire

"No one stay with Kaoru okay." Lissa said.

"Just spend time with everyone except Kaoru." said Yuka.

On three we entered the Music room and saw 7 charming men in an arranged order.

"Welcome!" they chorused.

Lissa ran to her boyfriend, Kaoru. They kissed for around 10 seconds then stopped.

"Miss Lisa, Rin, Yuka, and Akire. I see you brought some guests. What are your names?" said a tall blonde

"I'm Lauren Hitomi, and this is Mayumi Hitomi or Maya. This is our first day." stated Lauren.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Tamaki Suou. The Prince Type." said the tall blonde.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. The cool Type" said the guy with glasses.

"I'm Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. We're the devil type." said the twins.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Natural Type." said the guy who looked like a girl.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Loli-shota type. Call me Hunny" said the small blonde.

"He's Takashi Morinozuka. Silent Type. Call him Mori." said Hunny.

"And we're the Ouran Host Club" they all chorused.

**Please Review. Feel Free to Leave Suggestions.**


End file.
